


a boy is a gun

by mathHomework



Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (im sure we can all relate to that), Betrayal, Complicated Relationships with Jschlatt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Yearning, there i used the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathHomework/pseuds/mathHomework
Summary: Tommy thinks Quackity is doing the right thing.Quackity thinks about whether or not Schlatt misses him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Past Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 300





	a boy is a gun

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone comes at me for writing rpf of jschlatt: 
> 
> 1\. i really couldn't care less about jschlatt and quackity's real life relationship. i wrote this about their CHARACTERS (that are not themselves) from the DREAM SMP. not the real people. pretty sure the characters canonically were in a relationship at one point anyways, so.
> 
> 2\. i do not respect jschlatt in any way shape or form. much less his wishes on fanfiction that he will never see.

Quackity doesn’t know where they went wrong.

Sure, Schlatt was always loud, and stubborn, and maybe too proud for his own good, but that’s what made him so much better than everyone else. Quackity admired Schlatt’s strength (because they seemed like strengths to him), admired the way he had what the others (including himself) lacked. Even _Dream_ respected him, and Dream’s the last person to owe anyone respect. Even now, Quackity can’t deny it: Schlatt is a good leader.

At the start, things went smoothly. He remembers how, every once in a while, Schlatt would pull out a wine bottle for the two of them in celebration of some small feat in Manberg. It was nothing ever really worth celebrating, he was always making excuses to drink, but Quackity went along with it nonetheless. 

Schlatt would get too close, purr his name— his _real_ name— into his ear, something he wouldn’t do when sober (but, to be honest, he was rarely sober). A firm hand on his knee, the promise of a better future, some crude jokes told in hushed tones about their political rivals and, well. Quackity’s heart races just _thinking_ about those nights. 

It’s all so new to him that he doesn’t really know how to describe how he feels, only that he hopes Schlatt feels the same. Only that leaving Schlatt for Pogtopia hurt like hell, in every fucking sense.

In reality, his resignation was a result of months of build-up and tension, and more personal than political. At that point, Schlatt’s drunkenness was unbearable. Whatever humanity he had left was lost to bottles of whiskey, and Quackity, being his closest associate, got the worst of it. It’s not like he didn’t fight back— insults and punches were thrown alike, from the both of them. Tearing down the White House was just the last straw. Schlatt is a good leader. Quackity is just starting to admit to himself that Schlatt is a bad man, too.

Tommy thinks Quackity is doing the right thing.

Quackity thinks about whether or not Schlatt misses him.

He must miss him a little, at least in that superficial way of his. He probably misses Quackity cleaning up his messes, or that he dealt with the public’s complaints for him. If Quackity is lucky, however, Schlatt might miss the way he soothed him through his hangovers, how he’d massage his muscles when they got so bad Schlatt could barely move.

When Dream warned them of a traitor, his eyes met Wilbur’s. Later, in private, they would accuse each other of betraying Pogtopia. Wilbur is the only other person he knows with as personal of a history with Schlatt as him. He was also very, very unstable, and could probably justify betraying his nation to himself with no problem. Obviously, Quackity was suspicious of him. 

Wilbur warned him of Schlatt, telling him he’s _full of shit_ and _only ever looking out for himself_ , as if Quackity doesn’t know him at all.

“I’m not saying you don’t _know_ him, but I know him better than you.” (Wilbur probably didn’t mean the stern words as a brag. A stab of jealousy pierced Quackity’s chest anyways.)

Quackity knows he’s not the traitor. He also knows that if Schlatt asked him to come back, if Schlatt showed him the smallest hint at genuine remorse, regret, whatever, he’d leave Pogtopia in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i am incapable of writing more than 500 words, which is why this is so short.


End file.
